Fairy Tail: Dawn
Fairy Tail: Dawn (フェアリーテイル・暁, Fearī Teiru Akatsuki) is a fanon instalment of the FairyTail series; it is set after the Grand Magic Games arc of the canon storyline; meaning that the catchphrase that occurred during the games has come to pass, and in an alternate timeline that differs from canon sometime prior to the events of the Grand Magic Games, so as not to interfere with canon itself, and allow the authors more freedome. It is co-authored by User:Perchan and User:LastationLover5000. Plot Some time after the Tenrou Island arc, Jason LaHote and Wendy Marvell call into the custody of the Magic Council. Fed up with the corrupt nature of the government, a former Rune Knight, Vivian Starrkewolfe joins up with the two after they break out, forming the guild Akatsuki, in an effort to bring around a new world order. The story takes place in an alternate universe from the series, branching off sometime after the Tenrou Island Arc. The many canon characters are presumed dead, however, they are rarely reference and no information is given, for simplicity purposes, giving the authors freedom to do as they please. Production Dawn, like it's source material, is primarily a , however, it incorporates traits of the , merging both in a manner that could actually make it reminiscent of the , though whether this is deliberate or not remains to be seen, as both authors are a fan of the series. In addition to these, Dawn features it's fair share of comedy and drama, which are staples to the original source Fairy Tail. Like many other series the authors write, Dawn's plot is written as they go, and while many of the better ideas are decided before hand, just as many are truly random ideas that came to their heads and were shuffled into the story. Characters Main Characters *Vivian Starrkewolfe *Jason LaHote *Wendy Marvell Supporting Characters *Mr. E Antagonists *Magic Council *Laurent *Barakiel *Zinzolin Bitfrost *Crux Kouga *Anguis Bane *Kagemusha *Giselle Alcide Arcs PART I Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue *Stone Ocean *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Suihakkei Arc (水發勁 Liberation of Water Arc) *Diving Down *Route to Isvan *Where The Ice Glitters *Binda•blinda *unchained. -SNOW BLUES MIX- *unchained II. -Deny the Shadow- *Arrange The Clues *Arrange The Clues II *Arrange The Clues III *Arrange The Clues IV *Arrange The Clues V *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix- *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B- Uprising Of Hell Arc *Awaken-to the Threat- *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON *The Monster *Crimson Plume *Hihonshō *Swift As A Coursing River *The Twin Sages that Govern the Darkness *ReMnAnT *The Primordial Risen *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- *Vollständig PART II New Beginnings Arc *Step Forward *Step Back *Returning Step *Severed Link *Crisis Into Motion *The Invaders *Operation Reclaim Filler Chapters Note: The canocity of these chapters are up to debate and have no true bearing over canon unless explicitly stated. *Taboo *Taboo -Nightcore- Trivia *There will be no cameos from other users' characters, so please do not ask. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storyline Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Perchan